Rowan
Not to be confused with Ronan Rowan ' (シオン, ''Shion, '''Zion in the Japanese version) is a main character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem Warriors. He is a prince of the Aytolis Kingdom, the son of Queen Yelena and the younger twin brother of princess Lianna. Profile Rowan aims to be a knight and fight on the battlefield rather than be a king and encourages his twin sister Lianna to inherit the throne and become queen. He deeply cares and supports his more calm sister, Lianna, but often fights with her because of her more cautious way of thinking and believes that she should be more active in combat. Personality Rowan is hotheaded, stubborn, and very excitable, and values combat and strength over strategy to win battles and protect the people he cares about. He is very brash, preferring to charge and crush the enemy underfoot rather then thinking things through and celebrating or boasting when he performs exceptionally well. He is not without humility as he only wants to get stronger to protect the people he rules over. He prefers to fight in the battlefield as a knight rather than be a king. His reasoning stems from the impression that his father left on him, which to Rowan was not a good one. Since his father was a sickly man and barely had enough strength and energy to fight, and seeing as how he saw that most royalty only rely on other people to solve their problems, he perceived that the life of a king is not suited to protect kingdoms they swear to guard. As a knight, he would be able to protect his family and kingdom firsthand, something that he believes royals can't do at times. As revealed in his support with Marth and Xander, he not only rejects the status of king because he believes that kings are weak most of the time, but he also believes that he doesn't believe that he would have the qualities of being a good king in the first place. He believes that a good king should be wise and strong, but should not cower behind his army and citizens. Since he believes his father left a poor example, he can't look up to him the same way that Marth and Xander would look up to theirs. He is shown to be quite charitable in a way as revealed in his support with Lucina, as he offers himself to go into the destroyed future where she resides and wishes to fix and salvage as much as possible, even after she says that it would be pointless. In-Game Base Stats Sword - E |Item = Bronze Sword Vulnerary x2 }} Supports *Lianna *Marth *Celica *Lucina *Robin *Takumi *Xander *Elise Trivia * The Japanese voice actors for Lianna and Rowan, Maaya Uchida and Yūma Uchida, are real life siblings. Gallery Rowan DLC Costume.png|Rowan's Gold Prince costume. Rowancipher.png|Artwork of Rowan from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by lack. B11-078HN.png|Rowan as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Warriors_Shion_Screen_1.png|In-game still of Rowan. File:Warriors_Shion_Screen_2.png|In-game still of Rowan. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_Cry.png|In-game still of Rowan and Lianna. File:Warriors_Shion_Lian_and_ThirdGuy.png|In-game still of Rowan and Lianna. File:Rowan_Master_Lord.jpg|Rowan as Master Lord. File:Warriors Shion Sprite.gif|Rowan's sprite. Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters